A Mother's Bond
by dreamwriter32
Summary: Ginny bonds with her newborn child, her sons James and Albus and her daughter Lily. Unknowingly to Ginny, Harry quietly watches their bonding time and it makes Harry love Ginny all the more. All Rights belong to JK Rowling. The songs to their rightful owners
1. James

A Mother's Bond

Harry walked through the front door of his home in Godric's Hollow, shutting it and leaning his back against it. It was a long day at the Auror office; paperwork, meetings, stakeouts, and the cycle repeat its self every Monday. Harry leaned his head back against the door. He was about to yell "I'm home" but stopped himself. The last time he did that, Ginny hexed him for waking up James.

Harry made his way to his home office and dropped his bag off, passing the living room, he noticed that Ginny wasn't in the living room or the kitchen, but dinner was cooking it's self.

Harry's stomach let out a growl, his workload that day didn't allow time for a lunch break and he got called into the office at 6 o'clock that morning. It was almost twelve hours since he'd eaten.

Making his way towards the stairs he heard James upstairs and Ginny's voice and her laugh. He walked upstairs and to James's room. Standing at the doorway, smiled at the scene before him.

Ginny was lying on her side, with James on a blanket on the floor. James was laying his back looking at his mother, kicking his little legs. Ginny was walking her fingers up to his chin and tickling him. She did that a few time and then tickled James's stomach a few times and lifted his little shirt and blew a raspberry or two on his stomach. James let out a laugh.

"You think that's funny, let me share something with you, Daddy is also ticklish on his stomach, I usually tickle Daddy when he needs to loosen up or to cheer him up."

Harry kept himself from saying anything, continued to watch his wife and son. He wasn't as ticklish as Ginny thought.

"I love you Jamie, always remember that Mommy loves you, Daddy loves you, all your aunts and uncles, cousins, Grandma and Granddad love you". James's eyes were wide looking at his mother.

"You know one day, we'll tell you about the two men that you're named after, and I'm leaving that job to Daddy, because he was close to both of them. He'll also tell you about your other grandparents" Ginny smiled at her son. James stretched his arms and his little legs and rolled over on his stomach. James has been rolling over for a while now, Ginny smiled at her son, trying to fix his hair.

"You got Daddy's hair, I don't think I've ever seen look like something, even when we got married it was a mess". James cooed. "But that's one of things I love about your daddy. I hope you know that you're a loved and well cared for child. I don't know if Daddy will share his childhood with you, but I know you'll have a better one then he did".

Harry made a promise to himself when Ginny announced her pregnancy with James that his children will have better childhood than the one he had. At least, his children will be loved and cared for in the ways Harry wasn't, that was until he met the Weasleys who all but adopted Harry and treated him like he was their own. When he and Ginny discussed having children, he share his childhood with her. She understood then why Harry had fears of being a dad. Other than Arthur and Sirius, there was no one to give him guidance or comfort when he needed it.

"You're lucky that Uncle Ron became friends with Daddy, otherwise, he might not have met Mommy and fell in love with Mommy and we won't have you." Ginny picked up her son and laid him in her arms. "Let's go and check on dinner, Daddy will be home soon".

Ginny turned and seen Harry standing there "How long have you been standing there". "Not long" Harry walked over and toke his son "Hi pup, were you good boy for mommy?" Harry held his son close as Ginny filled him in on their day at home. She'd fed James before starting on her and Harry's dinner, he'll play in the playpen while they ate.

"Let me take James, and you change, I'll go and check on dinner" Harry made his way to his and Ginny's bedroom. "What are we having?" Harry asked as Ginny headed downstairs. "You'll see".

Harry changed out of his work clothed and into his old t-shirt and jeans. Barefooted Harry went downstairs and found James his playpen. Going to the kitchen, Ginny was putting the finishing touches on their dinner.

Ginny answered Harry's earlier question "Roasted chicken with potatoes, peas, carrots, steamed tomatoes, a new recipe Hermione gave me and I decided to try and make some of Mum's homemade rolls, Hungry?"

Harry's stomach answered for him with a loud growl, Ginny giggled. "Long day?" Harry nodded "I barely got time for a bathroom break let alone lunch". Harry toke off his glasses and scrubbed his face with his hands. Ginny started to fix plates "double on your portions?" Harry sighed "Yes please".

They ate in silence until Ginny asked "How much of my talk with James did you hear".

Harry swallowed "I hear you tell him that he got my hair and ticklish stomach, I listened from there, and which I may add" taking a drink of Butterbeer "I'm not that ticklish". Ginny looked at Harry. "Still in denial, huh". Ginny toke a bite of her chicken "Did you call our son Sirius's nickname for you?" Harry paused taking a bite of his potato, "Yeah, I guess I did, Sirius called me pup or Pronglet because Dad was Prongs, and Remus called me cub."

Ginny torn off her roll in half, "We need to show him pictures of your mom and dad someday", Harry nodded and waited until his mouth wasn't full when he answered "I have Sirius and Remus to thank for that, and what few I've found in the house and the vault."

"You know I thought I wouldn't be a good mother and I feel that I'm not bonding with James" Harry cut her off "Ginger you're a great mom, James is alive isn't he?" that earned Harry a smack on the arm.

"You seem to be bonding with James, he's healthy, he's happy, you should never question whether or not your good mother".

Harry's words echoed in Ginny's head as she rocked her son to sleep. Slowly she rocked him to sleep singing a lullaby.

"_I love you a bushel and a peck_

_A bushel and a peck and a hug around the neck_

_A hug around the neck and a barrel and a heap_

_A barrel and a heap and I'm talkin' in my sleep_

_About you, about you_

_'Cause I love you a bushel and a peck_

_You bet your purdy neck I do"_

Ginny looked down at her sleeping son and placed him gently in his crib. She kissed him on the head and placed a blanket around him. "Good Night James, I love you".

Harry had said good night to James before Ginny went into James's room. She walked to her bedroom, she seen Harry in the bed all ready asleep. She leaned against the doorway for a moment, she had son and a husband who loves her, a wonderful godson, who she and Harry would take in a heartbeat if needed. She quietly changed clothes and got into bed. Leaning over she placed a kiss on Harry's cheek. Harry responses by wrapping an arm around Ginny and snuggling her close. Ginny snuggled into Harry's bare shoulder "Good night Harry".

Harry kissed Ginny's forehead "Good Night Ginny, I love you". Ginny could never get used to hearing that. "I love you too".

From that day on Ginny never questioned being a good mother again.


	2. Albus

Ginny rocked in the rocking chair, holding her little baby. Albus Severus Potter, her second born son. She looked down that the baby who was the splitting image of his father. Harry had found more of his baby pictures in Sirius's room at Grimmauld place and the Potter vault at Gringotts. Ginny smiled as Albus started to nurse. She continued to rock in the chair, ignoring the sounds of the machines around her.

Little Albus was born eight weeks earlier. She had gone into labor with him at home. She floo called her mother, who rushed her to St. Mungo's. Hermione arrived to look over a two year old James and her own little girl Rose.

Before Ginny left for St. Mungo's, she sent her patronus to Harry.

Ron recalled the moment when the doe came wondering in the office. Harry instantly went pale, and if it wasn't for Ron standing right behind him, Harry would have passed out on the floor. Once the doe disappeared, Harry ran towards his office, instructed his sectary to let Robards know that he was leaving and to take any messages and lay them on his desk. He then ran towards the floos with Ron in tow.

Molly was about to floo the Auror office to check and see if Harry had gotten the message. She was met with her son in law running pass her, completely panicked.

Padma had informed Ginny that the reason of Albus's premature arrival was unknown. If Ginny's water hadn't of broken, she would keep Ginny overnight for observation. Now she would be meeting her son a little earlier than planned.

After two hours of pushing, calling Harry everything in the book and threatening Harry that he was carrying the next one, Albus was born. He had his cord wrapped around his neck and he wasn't breathing.

Luckily Albus was stable in five minutes.

Ginny leaned over and kissed her son's forehead and gently laid him down in the little bed beside her. They were in the neonatal unit of St. Mungo's. Ginny around the little room and she realized that this would her "home" for the next two months. Albus would be going home on his original due date.

She leaned back in the chair and smiled at her son and his father and grandmother's green eyes.

"You're not going to sleep are you Ablie?" Albus stretched and looked at his mommy. Ginny sighed.

Albus was only two weeks old and between her and Harry, they both was exhausted. Her attention was brought to her oldest son who was wide awake as well.

Harry had passed out on the couch, out of sheer exhaustion. He was laying, stomach to the cushion. James was climbing on Harry's back.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She opened the door and seen her dad standing there.

"Hello Dad" Ginny hugged Arthur and stepped aside for Arthur to enter the room.

"Hello Sweetheart" Arthur kissed his daughter on the cheek. He walked over and said hello to Albus. James had climbed off of Harry and ran straight into Arthur's open arms.

"Granddad!" Arthur held James, giving him a big hug. "Hello Jamie, you're getting to stay with Grandma and me tonight". James clapped his little hands together. He loved his grandparents and loved staying with them.

"Thanks Dad" Arthur handed James to Ginny and sat him down in front of Harry, she gently shook Harry awake.

Harry lifted his head up "What?"

"James is going to Grandma and Granddad's for the night and wanted to say good bye" Ginny pushed Harry's hair off his forehead.

Harry released a hand out from under his stomach and wrapped James in a one armed hug "Good night James, be good for Grandma and Granddad. I'll see you in the morning". After a good night kiss, Harry fell back asleep.

Ginny bend down and gave her son a hug and a kiss. "Good night Jamie, I love you".

Once Arthur and James were gone. Ginny went back to her rocking chair. She looked at her little son and lifted him in her arms.

Undoing the top buttons on her nightgown, she slit Albus in under the neck of her nightgown.

Once Albus was settled she started to rock.

"Albus you gave us quite a scare. I didn't expect to be delivering you this early. I hope that you continue to get better so we can go home."

She looked over at Harry, he'd change positions. He was now laying on his side facing her, looking like he was asleep."

"You know, you were named after a great man, Albus Dumbledore was the headmaster at the school I attended. That was where I met your Daddy."

She smiled at Albus as he looked up at her with his eyes, his father's eyes….the very ones that caused Ginny to fall in love with him.

"Now, the other man you're named after is Severus Snape. He was a man who hated your father, but in the end, he protected your father, many times. Now it's your Dad's job to teach you about the two greatest Headmasters."

Harry was awake, looking at his wife and son. He was laying on his stomach on the couch.

He smiled at Ginny rocking Albus to sleep. Then Ginny started to sing.

"_I love you a bushel and a peck_

_A bushel and a peck and a hug around the neck_

_A hug around the neck and a barrel and a heap_

_A barrel and a heap and I'm talkin' in my sleep_

_About you, about you_

_'Cause I love you a bushel and a peck_

_You bet your purdy neck I do"_

Ginny hummed a little while until Albus was a sleep. He would wake in another three hours for another feeding.

Ginny gently laid Albus in his little bassinet; she leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Good night Albie, I love you" Ginny checked to see if he was warm enough and she turned to head to the bed.

Harry pretended to be asleep when she gently kissed the top of his head.

"Harry, sweetie" he looked up at Ginny "Want to move to the bed".

Through a yawn, Harry nodded and he followed her to their room down the hall, after saying his own good night to Albus. "Do Mommy and Daddy a favor and sleep tonight. I love you".

Some of the night nurses waved. Ginny appeared to be awake and alert, while Harry looked like the walking dead.

Balancing taking care of James on his own, working, taking care of Ginny and helping take care of Albus was taking its toll on Harry.

Both Robards and Kingsley found Harry asleep at his desk. Hermione found him one time asleep leaning against the wall of the lift. She sent him home. Ron had to wake up him when he'd fallen asleep in the middle of a briefing a week ago. Kingsley decided to give Harry a family leave, so he could manage to take care of Ginny and his sons.

Harry would have protested, if he wasn't so sleep deprived. He used the fact that Molly had James to his advantage when he came home that day and toke an uninterrupted shower and slept until Arthur flooed over to the house to check on him.

Charlie had came over and decided to go to the hospital to see his nephew. He also stayed until visiting hours were over so Ginny could sleep.

After taking care of James by himself for a week, Harry had found a new respect for Ginny. One day Harry entered Albus's room at St. Mungo's, collapsed on the couch and said to Ginny 'I don't know how you do it".

Ginny smiled. She knew James was putting his daddy through the ringer. Harry took advantage when Molly volunteered to watch James.

Ron who was a first time father to little Rose, born a few months before her cousins looked at Harry for fathering advice.

They talked about fatherhood one afternoon, before a meeting started.

"Enjoy them while their small, they grow up, start walking and the next thing you know, you can't go to the bathroom or get a shower without them following you."

This prompted laughter the other Auror who had children.

Andrew Phillips asked "You just realized that" Harry nodded.

"Ginny did give me fair warning. I was just enjoying five minutes to myself before I go balmy and the next thing I know I have a two year old in front of me asking 'what are you doing'. I did ask if he wanted to try to use the toilet and be a big boy. Let's just say I'm going to have two boys in nappies for a while."

Ron laughed. He witnessed the attempts by Harry and Ginny to get James out of nappies.

"Ginny, did forget to mention that he has come in to the bathroom while you're in the shower. That brought on a conversation that wasn't ready for."

Andrew laughed "Does he sleep in a crib still?"

Harry nodded "How he got I'll never know".

Ginny woke up for Albus 12 o'clock feeding. She wrapped herself in her dressing gown and went to Albus's room.

Harry woke up a few minutes later when he didn't find Ginny. It wasn't unusual for Harry to pull Ginny close to him during the night.

Ginny figured he just wanted her to be close and really it was because he often dreamed that his life he had was just a dream.

He got up and walked down to Ginny's room. Ginny had taken to pumping some breast milk, so Harry could take care of a feeding in the night and let her sleep.

But Harry was better at getting Albus to burp. After feeding Albus and burping him and then rocking him back to sleep, Ginny went back to bed, having send Harry back to bed when Albus burped.

Ginny settled Albus back in his bed and then went back to her room. She'd changed his nappie before she put him back to bed.

Ginny entered her room, and settled herself back in to bed. She turned over facing Harry.

Wrapping a arm around his waist, she went to sleep, dreaming of her family, but what was puzzling for her, was it included a little girl with red hair.

They was no question in her mind that Harry would love to have a daughter, she imagined a little red headed girl who had her Daddy wrapped around her little fingers.

Ginny smiled when she realized that unlike her mother, she'll get her little girl on third time.


End file.
